The Untold Tardis Adventures
by SadieKain72669
Summary: Being with the Doctor could be amazing, the adventures he would go on. You haven't really felt the sun on your skin til you are hoovering in orbit in a big blue box. They should know, because they are his companions. Find out what the Tardis walls would say, If she could talk. You never know who might show up. Rated: M Smut


It wasn't often someone was lucky enough to be swept away in the Tardis. **_Ok, maybe for me it was._** Anywhere she was she could hear it ** _. You know what I'm talking about._** the whining engine of that old blue box. Her feet hit the floor before my eye could fully open. There it was. It stood before her in the corner of her cluttered bedroom, "Doctor," She said happily pushing the doors open.

"Oh, Pond!" The doctor swept her up in a big hug spinning her in a circle before setting her back on her feet, "Amelia," He said looking slightly upward avoiding her.

"What is it doctor,"

"You're in your pants," He said.

She glanced down at Her slender leg, "Yeah, So? What's the problem?"

"Not a problem I suppose, but you might want to go put something on, like a skirt, with frills and jewels and popcorn, no not popcorn, popcorn is weird," he said rambling heading to the console.

He always seems to ramble when he doesn't know what to say. She think he assumes if he says everything something is bound to be right. **_Which does work I guess._** "I'll be right back,"

The doctor yells something behind her but she don't bother asking him to repeat it, **_more rambling I'm sure._** She make her way down the twisting corridors be for plowing head first into a solid mass of man, plopping straight to her rear, "Shit I'm so sorry," The man said, "You must be Amelia," He helped her to her feet and she smoothed her hair slightly.

"You're American, yeah?" **_I didn't know anyone else was here and I am in my pants_**. **_Maybe that's what the doctor had tried to tell me_**.

"Yeah, Captain Jack Harkness, Ma'am." He said with a smile that any girl in her right mind would be dazed by,

"Pleasure," she said shaking his hand.

"Are you aware you not wearing pants makes concentrating very difficult?" He asked.

"Straight to the point, are you?" She crossed her arms eyeing him.

"Well I Use to say, 'Because Life is short' "He said giving her another dazzling smile. **_Isn't that jaw line almost to good to be true?_** "You don't anymore?" She asked. Jack shook his hand and chuckled, "No I don't," He said. He took a step closer to her, **_He even smells delicious._** "What do you say now?" she asked.

Jack touched her cheek, "Sweetheart, I don't say anything, it's simply because you are beautiful," he said. Jack bit his lip in a way that made her jelly in the middle sliding his hand around her waist. Amelia could feel his breath against her lips.

"Jack hands off Amelia," The Doctor said coming up behind them.

"You're welcome to join doctor," Jack teased stepping back from the Red head, "Raincheck, Red"

"No need, last door on your right," She said, "Give me a minute,"

Once he was through the door The Doctor turned to her, "Amelia, don't,"

"Don't what, Raggedy Man? I'm not a little girl," she said softly.

"What about Rory?" He asked.

"We aren't married yet and he is the one that didn't want to come with us," She said. "Let me have some fun doctor, it's not like he is dangerous," she said. He was quiet for much long then he would have if he even though he had a valid point. **_Don't have an argument do you, doctor,_** Amelia smiled "Catch you later," she said giving him a quick kiss and walked down the hall to her room.

Jack had tossed his jacket over her desk chair, "You really like bugging him don't you," jack asked seeing her come in.

"Its my favorite past time," she said with a sigh and laughed. "Are you an alien?" She asked eyeing his shoulders and down his body. He was well built and she was eager to see it all.

Jack laughed and shook his head, "I don't think so," he said simply and pulled her close kissing her lip

Amelia could tell instantly this man knew what he was doing. She had been with one boy in high school besides Rory but even that was nothing compared to this. He lips slipped down her throat pulling her shirt over her head.

Jack sat her on the bed dropping his suspenders from his shoulder, "You have does this before right?" he asked softly.

"Once or twice," she said with a shrug. She was nervous but she wanted it just as bad as he did.

"Just making sure," he said pushed her back on the bed kissing her lips deeply.

Amelia made quick work of his white button down. She pushed him to his back kissing down his throat, **_everything about this man drips with sex._** Amelia unhooked his belt.

"Right to the good stuff, I Like your style," he said sliding his hand over her perky breast tugging at her nipple to make it erect. "Oh Amy," He said his hand slid up her back pulling her forward bringing her chest down to his mouth capturing her nipple in her mouth.

"Shit," She moaned softly putting her hands on either side of his head feeling his other hand between them working his pants down. His tongue teased her aching nipple till she felt his erection press against her entrance teasing her through her pants. **_On please don't tease me_**. She didn't know if she could handle it. Her hand slid between them pulling them out of his way, "Jack," She moaned softly as he entered her.

His hands tangled in her fiery hair pulling her mouth to his as she rode him slowly at first. He could feel her tight was around his hard shaft milking every inch. He pushed his hips up into her making her gasp. Amelia placed her hands on Jack's chest working her hip up and down on him harder she stroked her clit feeling her release approaching, "Harder, Jack," She begged and cried out in pleasure when his hands grabbed her hips pushing harder into her.

Jack could feel her body tremble as her inner walls tightened on him and she cried with delight. He grabbed the back of her neck pulled her mouth back to his and rolled pinning her body under him. His hips picked up pace once he felt her starting to relax,

Amelia felt his lips leaving a trail of kissing down her throat as he pounded her, "fuck," She moaned when he plunged into her 3 hard deep times sending her hurdling over the edge again filling her with his cum.

Jack slid out of her slowly making her moan softly, "That was intense," she managed after a few deep breaths. Jack smiled and kissed her softly before fixing his trousers, "That, my dear Amy, was amazing," he said buttoning his shirt.

Amy slid off the bed on unsteady legs and grabbed a bra from her dresser, "You must have a woman at ever port, Capitan," she teased hooking her bra before pulling on a scoop neck t-shirt.

"Something like that," he said would a coy smile replacing his suspenders on his shoulders.

Amelia slid her shorts on buttoning them, "Well I'm here anytime," she said running a brush through her hair.

Jack smiled, "Wish I was going to be, I have to get back to torchwood," he said.

"To bad," she said eyeing him before exiting her room. She skipped into the control room where the Doctor was sitting in his chair. **_Oh, no. He only sits there when he is thinking hard. No good can come of that._**

"Hello, Amelia," he said seeing her come in.

"Are you upset with me?" she asked.

The Doctor stood grabbing her shoulders, "Of course not, I'm worried about you is all," he said.

"Aw," Amelia pulled him into a hug, "Thank you, but no need, I'm perfectly fine," she promised.

"Then shall we go?"

"Go? Go where?" she asked and he dashed away around the console flipping switches and turning dials as he went. "I got a message on the psych paper" He said, "Shall we?" he asked.

Amelia nodded, "Of course, Doctor, Geronimo,"


End file.
